The Bets
by hummergrey
Summary: The X-Men bet each other and Wolverine wins. What will he make the losing teammates do? Pay for their losing in really unique ways ! Logan's winning bet is revealed ch 3! NO slash, no smut. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and more
1. Default Chapter

            **Title: The Bets  ****Rating****: G ****Verse: X-Men Evolution   ****Summary: The guys play a card game and bet more than they want to lose.  ****Disclaimer: I own none of the original Marvel X-Men characters. They are used without permission and not for profit, only the enjoyment of the fans.  Warnings: Mention of beer, cigars and gambling.**

**"The Bets"**

            "Ja read 'em and weep!" Kurt gloated and displayed his cards out on the table. Groans from Scott and Evan echoed. Logan tossed his cards face down, the royal flush hidden to Kurt's three of a kind. `Let the kids have their fun.' 

            "Man," Evan whined, "Are you sure you're not cheating? No one is that lucky."

            "The blue fuzzy one is lucky." Scooping the pile towards him, his tail swung side to side like a victory flag.

            "Calm down elf, five hands ain't that good." Popping another beer, Logan drank then began gathering the cards up.

            "Lucky at cards, unlucky at love," Scott quoted then winced. Kurt's tail and expression both dropped. "Hey, I'm sorry," Scott apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder. `Dumb dumb dumb Summers.' he thought while Logan shuffled the deck and Evan glared at him. Then Evan started joking about his school day to Kurt. Ever since breaking up with Amanda two weeks before, Kurt had been more a silent gargoyle statue than his normal mischievous self. Even Kitty had been hard pressed to get a smile out of him those first few days. Hence, guys night out tonight. With the girls all gone to a movie, cards and soda was the rule, except for Logan's beer. 

            `Thank God he isn't smoking one of those cigars of his,' Scott was grateful. Only the posted No Smoking signs everywhere had saved them from being fumigated. Peering around the darkened hanger, the space felt smaller and more private somehow. Scott grinned at that mental observations then grimaced at his meager pile of nickels. 

            Logan finished shuffling and remarked, "How about winner takes all this hand? End the suffering of you two boys?"

            "Yah right," Evan sarcastically replied, twirling one of his mutated mini spikes. 

            "Sounds good to me," Kurt smirked. 

            Raising an eyebrow, Logan gently reminded him, "You up to losing that much on one hand?"

            "I got a better idea…"Scott paused, waiting for the bait to be taken."How about we bet something more personal?" Seeing blank looks, he explained it out.  The next morning he regretted ever thinking of it in the first place. Adjusting his visor yet again, he checked his appearance one last time. He reluctantly headed for the Danger Room and Jean. 

            "Now, how do I tell her Logan is escorting her to the picnic next weekend?" Sighing, "Still, I got off luckier than the other two." Passing through the main doors, he automatically checked everyone and nodded to Kurt. Nightcrawler walked over, hand on his stomach and a pained look on his face. 

            "I'm going through burger bomb withdrawals already. And I still have a week to go. What vas I thinkin'?" Trying to keep a straight face, Scott didn't answer. Then the girls started giggling at something behind them and he knew. Smirking, they turned around and watched Evan walk in, wearing Rogue's costume and a white streak dyed down the center of his hair. To his credit, he never flinched as the laughter started.


	2. Chpater 2 The Reality to be faced

**Title: The Bets ch. 2   ****Rating: G  ****Verse****: X-Men Evolution   ****Summary: After a guys only poker game, the teens now**** must face the reality of  their lost bets.   ****Disclaimer: I own none of the original Marvel X-Men characters and / or associated Evolution forms. They are used without permission and not for profit, only the enjoyment of the fans.  Warnings: Fluff and one reference to exposed skin.**

**"The Bets Chapter 2"**

            "Do ah wanna kno' what's goin' on?" Rogue asked and stepped forward, amused and angry at the same time. Evan was dressed as her, wearing her old spare costume and the ill fit was obvious.  It was the skunk streak through his hair that bothered her.

            "He lost a pair of tens to my four queens last night in poker." Logan stated calmly and tugged his glove into place.

            "Tha' tells me nuthin," she snapped and circled Evan. Logan side stepped around her and began gathering the others to start the Danger Room drill. 

            "We each bet something that mattered…personally." Scott explained gently.

            "Ja, he bet he could drill as anyone if he lost."

            "So?" The southern girl snapped out. Kurt winced and teleported across the room with his trademark Bamf and sulfur smell.

            "As anyone Rogue," Scott emphasized the "as" then he too retreated. Storm walked over and began to mediate a peace between the two.

            Across the room, Kurt finished explaining where Logan left off to the girls. Kitty giggled and looked over at Jean. "Like Evan should so know better."

            "I'm just glad Scott would never do anything like that.  Could you imagine?" Jean flipped her hair back and grinned. "Green is not his color."

            "Like fer sure," Kitty agreed and made a face as Scott approached.  "I like better go help Wolverine. He looks way too cheery."

            "Go ahead." Jean encouraged.

            "Uhm, Jean?  We need to talk."

            "Sure, right after this drill." She raised both arms up and began deep breathing exercises. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.  She closed her eyes and leaned out forward, bending at the hips. He sighed in defeat then stood alongside and stepped into the pattern of the warm up sequence movements. 

            Shadowcat had been right on Wolverine being too cheery.  The drill combined anything and everything the room could throw at them, literally.  Not one uniform survived intact and everyone was sweaty and thoroughly tired by the time the program was defeated. The younger recruits were excused first but the older X-Men had to stay behind for a review of powers and mistakes.  When everyone was dismissed, Jean hung behind to help Kitty and Logan help reset the room.  Scott waited in the hallway and practiced how to begin.

            Jean moved the last piece of debris into the recycling pile, "That's it, thank God," she breathed, exhausted. Wearily, she straightened up and rubbed her back. "Time to take a shower."

            Kitty pretended to sniff the air.  "Hadn't noticed," she joked as they exited.

            "Jean! You said we could talk…." Scott raised a hand and felt sheepish.

            "Sure.  Can we make it quick?  I want a shower so bad."

            He bit his lip and decided to plunge in. "It's about the bets. I lost and my bet affects you actually," He blushed and watched her face intently.  She was curious but calm.

            "I bet you."

            "Me?"

            "You, as in…."

            "What about me?" Her tone frosted the very air.

            "Oh! You don't have to dress up or anything. Just…"

            "Just what?"

            "Logan….is going to escort you to the picnic on Saturday."

            "The picnic! I thought you and I would finally spend some time together…as a couple… publicly."  She raised a hand and jabbed a finger into his chest.  "I'll have you know Scott Summers I specifically turned Duncan down for that and told him you were the reason.  I was through with him and his stupid games and now I'm going to show up in front of all my friends with a man old enough to be my grandfather!"

            "Great grandfather but whose counting," Logan commented dryly.  Jean threw her hands up into the air and half screamed.  "Arrrghhh!" Both men were slammed back by an invisible force as Jean stormed towards the elevator. The second the doors closed, they were released.

            "Not too bad." Scott noted and relaxed his shoulders.

            "Oh yah, that went well." Logan frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "What did she say when you told her your winning bet?" 

            "I never got that far."  

            Shaking his head, Logan asked the obvious.  "Why not?  Might have saved some grief."

            "I...didn't know how."

            "Hmmmff" and he walked away, tugging at the remnants of his uniform top.  Watching him turn the corner, Scott couldn't help but grin.  A small but noticeable section was missing from the rear of his costume, showing skin.

             "Gee, and here like I thought Logan was tan everywhere," Kitty snickered and phased past Scott into the girl's locker room.  Scott rolled his eyes and felt embarrassed he had noticed too.

            Lunch that afternoon was great for the girls and misery for the guys. "So, Kurt, you can only eat healthy foods?" Kitty asked and grinned widely.

            "I vas so stupid. And for a vhole veek!" He moaned and flumped his head forward onto the table.

            "Man, you got off easy compared to me," Evan griped and blushed at Ororo's look. The white temp dye had washed out, but Ororo's feelings on the matter would take a lot longer to disappear.

            "I vas raised in Germany! Beer sausage, cheese fondue with rye bread, sauerkraut, hasenpfeffer with fried potatoes, springerle cookies, sauerbraten, bratwurst, and black forest cake," Kurt trailed off with a sob.

            "Now its okra, green beans, whole grain bread, water, lean chicken, and whitefish." Kitty cheerfully corrected and finished filling his plate.  Smirking, she placed it precisely in front of him.  He glanced up grimacing then flopped his head back down.

            "Somebody kill me." The muffled voice begged.

            "Now elf," Logan comforted. "Think what would have happened if you won."

            "He like could have watched all of you do your losing bets?" Kitty joked and sat down.

            "No, I could have eaten anything I vanted for the vhole veek!" Kurt raised his head and his eyes gleamed.  

            "Wait! There was a...winning bet?" Jean asked confused.

            "Ja! You think ve are only stupid enough to place a bet if ve lost?"

            "I can answer that." Ororo declared with a frown.

            Logan grinned and leapt into the perfect opportunity.  "Yup.  Each of us bet one thing if we lost, one if we won, even Scott."

            "I bet no drills for one week if I won and drill as anyone if I lost," Evan grumped.

            "Okay, and yours was eat healthy or not," Kitty noted firmly on Kurt.

            "So…what was Scott's?" Jean asked quietly.  Both boys looked to Logan.

            "Spaced out roses."

            "Huh?"

            "Like roses that were black or star like or?" Kitty puzzled.

            "No.  Your birthday is next month right?"  Jean nodded at Logan's question.  "Elf, close the door please."  He leaned in and hardened his voice.  "You tell Summers I told you all this and drills will become nightmares…" Nodding heads answered quickly.  "He was gonna buy two dozen long stem roses of your favorite color.  Then place the first two or three around the mansion for you to find.  Like your bathroom, here at the table, in the passenger car seat.  Then your locker, and so on."

            "He needed us to help place them. The cafeteria and the restaurant for you two to eat dinner at." Evan added.

            "Ja, and the theatre and the park bench. Until you had all two dozen by bedtime."

            "I…I had no idea." Jean blushed.  "I mean…I never thought he could be so…"

            "Romantic" Kitty and Ororo sighed.

            "Hmmmff." Logan grumped.  "I'm gonna leave before all this mush makes me sick." Turning, he smirked and mentally noted, 'You owe me Summers.' He walked out of the room, whistling a tune.


	3. It gets worse

            "Scott wait!" He turned at the distant sound of Jean's voice and braced himself to face her.  'It can't be that bad…or she would have yelled your name, not called it,' He tried reassuring himself.  'Sides, this hallway is too narrow for me to hide anywhere.' She caught up to him and grabbed him in a hug.  "Oh you!" she gurgled out as he hugged her back, totally baffled. 

            "Okay, what brought this on?"

             "I just found out…Kurt!" Scott stumbled as she let go and pushed by him.  He turned to say something and watched Kurt faint into Jean's arms.  Rushing to the blue elf, he helped turn him over and winced. "Man, I've never seen him so pale, well, blue pale that is." He mumbled.  "Jean can you?" he trailed off as she lifted Kurt's body up telekinetically and moved him through the air. "I'll get the Professor and Beast." Running down the hallway past the other student's bedrooms, his mind raced for an explanation with what could be wrong.

            Ten minutes later he felt relieved and embarrassed for his friend. Watching through the glass, he waited for details as Jean finished assisting Hank. The Medlab's white sterile environment emphasized the red spots on Kurt's skin. Clad in shorts, his whole body seemed covered with them, even his tail.  Jean gently wiped Kurt's face with a cool rag then patted his hand and said something that Scott couldn't hear. Kurt answered back and Scott fidgeted.  "Come on, I want to know," he whined and paced the narrow space behind the sterile barrier.  'Finally,' he grimaced and moved towards the pass thru door.  The door's vacuum seals hissed and Jean emerged. Removing her facemask and gloves, she chucked them into the trash.  "Well?!" Scott demanded.

            "We think he had a reaction to something he ate.  That caused him to throw up then black out about the time we found him." Jean washed her hands in the nearby sink and grabbed the towel.  "It's not contagious or tied to his mutation as near as we can tell."

            "And those red swellings everywhere?"

            *Those are called hives Scott,* The Professor sent and rolled up to the two of them. Switching to verbal communication, he continued.  "I've been monitoring the situation.  They are a perfectly normal reaction to stress or poisoning, in this case, an unforeseen allergen."

            "I just heard!" Kitty phased through the floor and looked distressed.  "It wasn't my cooking was it?" Clad in blue shorts and a yellow tank top, she had obviously been working out when she heard.

            "In a manner of speaking, yes." The Professor answered then hastily added. "The particular food you cooked Kitty.  Apparently Kurt is allergic to one or more of those vegetables."  Scott motioned to Jean and they left.  Rogue came running around the corner as Ororo rushed from the other edge and nearly collided.  "How is he?" They both asked simultaneously.  A quick explanation and Rogue sighed. "I wondered. I ate those vegetables too and I feel fine." 

            "My nephew ate them too without reaction."

            "So, it was something Kurt alone reacted to," Scott contemplated and ignored the exasperated looks from the girls. "Hey, just reasoning it out.  That's my job as team leader you know." 

            "Speaking of out, has Evan made an appearance? He is set to drill with Beast in the hour." Ororo asked quietly and frowned.

            "Ah saw him in uniform headin' for the Dang'r Room coming har." Rogue replied and pointed. "Beast is right thar." 

            "Kurt is in no danger," he reassured everyone there. "Kitty is attending to him.  I have a bet to complete with Evan.  He is to drill as me this time."

            "This ah gotta see," Rogue chirped and followed. The phone rang and Scott beat Jean to grabbing it.  "Oh, hi Terryn." He smiled then glanced at Jean and got serious.  "Hold on, she is standing right here." Jean took the phone and listened for several minutes.  Fragments of questions were asked and Scott glanced at Ororo, mystified at what they were discussing.  The call ended and Jean glared at Scott. 

            "Where were you this morning at about 7 am?" She slammed a fist into his arm.

            "Ow, Jean! I was still in bed.  I slept in. Why?" She marched forward and backed him up tight against the wall.

            "The hayride picnic has been cancelled this weekend because the barn burned down this morning. They got the horses out but lost the equipment.  The only witness reported strange flashes of red light just before the fire started."

            "I do concussive blasts, not energy or heat Jean, You know that." Scott stated and raised his hands defensively.

            "But you draw your power from solar energy for your mutation." Ororo commented thoughtfully.

            "But no heat. Sides, I would never do anything to endanger animals.  Don't I stop for critters when driving?"

            "Yes," Jean thoughtfully admitted. "Still, seems awful convenient that you losing and having Logan escort me instead is now a moot point." The phone rang again and Jean grabbed it first.  "Hi Amanda, yes I know about……who…..you're kidding……that's how……uh huh…..thanks girl, bye." She smiled and turned to Scott. "You are off the hook mister.  Two kids admitted to playing laser tag in the barn and one left a candle burning."

            "Laser Tag?" he repeated in disbelief.  "That is so ancient. That does explain the red flashes.  But a candle around hay?"

            "Somebody should tag their empty heads," Logan added from behind and grinned as everybody jumped. "On my way to watch Evan and Hank work out.  Wanna join the fun?" He smirked mercilessly and received three negatives. "Suit yourself, I'm gonna enjoy this one." 

            In the control room, they watched in expectation as Evan swung from bar to bar quickly, barely able to keep the pace.  He slowed on the hand over hand rope but landed on both feet without collapsing. Hands rubbed raw and stinging with sweat, he panted for breath. Beast grinned and neatly somersaulted to land nearby, "Not bad for a warm-up program?" 

            "Warm-up?" Spyke echoed and watched in horror as the room configured with seemingly endless bars and ropes from ceiling recesses.  He moaned when landing platforms, rings and free swinging bars appeared out of walls and flooring. Logan and Rogue just grinned at each other from their vantage point.  Twenty minutes later, they stood outside the Medlab observation window and watched Evan's hands get tended to while Kurt slept nearby.  

            "You should have said something," Hank reproached quietly and wound another layer of bandaging.

            "I didn't think it would be so hard Teach, to be you, I mean owwww!" Evan shifted on the metal exam table, still in the borrowed uniform and blue dyed hair.

            "Shhh!" Hank grinned, showing his fangs. "That pain will serve as a reminder not to move your fingers. Now keep these dry.  The blisters need to stay, no popping them."   Securing the metal clasp at the wrapping edge, he nodded at the work.  "The ones already broke and oozing are at risk of infection, hence the bandages. Return tomorrow for some balm to spread on the open ones, it will prevent cracking and bleeding until the new skin grows over."

            Outside, Rogue leaned back on the wall, idly playing with one of her gloves. "Man, all this trouble came of a poker game two days ago?  How lame is that?"

            "Unforeseen consequences, big part of life darlin'." Logan commented but stayed clear of her bare hand.

            "It's gotta be like a guy thing." She retorted then walked off, putting the glove back on. 

An hour later, in Bayville. 

            "Man, I cannot believe I am doing this!  This is so not kewl in the hood.  I am never going to tell my friends about this…this…" Splashing sounds accented each grumbling word.

            "It's called a Tea and Bathhouse porcupine. A traditional Japanese way to relax." Logan waved an arm, as if to show off the rice papered walls, tea set, and bonsai plants throughout the room.

            "Man, if I want to relax it ain't sitting in three separate pools butt naked with my friends. Listening to these screeching sounds."

            "That is a woman singing." Scott informed Evan.

            "Still, sitting like this, it's so…so…so…unmanly." He continued to grump.

            "Right now any guy could come up and ask me for anything and I'd snarl and tell him to get lost.  I know where I stand and I only want a woman." Logan asserted defiantly and slid deeper into the water, closing his eyes. 

            "I agree." Scott added and tilted his head, trying to decipher the stylized writing on the nearby wall screen.

            "Easy for you two to joke about this.  You're ancient and have lots of experience and Scott has Jean."

            "HEY! I've always treated her like the Lady she is and been a perfect gentleman around her!" Scott leaned over his pool side, flush with anger.

            "No wonder you're so stiff. You probably don't even get a taste of… *Bazzup!* an optic blast scored through the water, nearly missing a vital part of Evan's anatomy.

            "Stop it now Summers," Logan warned and sat up.

            "He insulted her honor…and mine!" He sputtered out.

            "I was about to say her lips as in a kiss. Man, you really need to get..."

            "Shut up!" Logan yelled. *Snikt* three claws slid out full length. "Or I'll ram these into both your behinds!"

            "You wouldn't, would you?"  "You're kidding right?"

            "Short of slitting your throats, it'll keep you quiet! Now honor my winning bet.  No guff for the next hour!" Scott leaned back and stretched his legs out, scattering another bowl of floating flowers onto the water to cover the surface completely. The flowers of all shapes and sizes blended into a pleasing aromatic scent and he inhaled deeply and relaxed. Evan shifted uncomfortable, careful to keep his bandaged hands dry. "This stinks," he muttered and crossed his legs and hunched over.  And Logan, he just settled back and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a tall, beautiful oriental woman with cream skin and a smile reserved just for him.


End file.
